The Popularity Chronicles
by Shawn Ashford
Summary: The price of being popular also comes with the price of responsibilty---can Tifa and Cloud handle both? (Another "Chronicle" that doesn't really have to do with the story, please don't flame, and r/r!)


The Popularity Chronicles by Shawn Ashford  
  
Maybe we can even do flaming batons soon! Anyway, this is a YAOI and is totally off the plot of FF7. It's just a little story with a twist at the end. I guess you could call this type of story a "tale with a twist". R/R, and please don't flame me! I made it rather hastily, so tell me if you like it! :)  
Just so you know, I have not invented any of these characters, therefore I am not taking credit for doing so just because I'm using them.  
  
  
  
Cloud and Tifa walked down the streets of Kalm with looks of defeat on their face. No, the Nasdaq hadn't hit Kalm yet, but still, the bad news overshadowed them.   
It all started that morning. Tifa received a letter from Aeris, inviting them to a very upscale party at the local nightclub. Tifa and Cloud realized that they had absolutely nothing to wear---they were bogged down it the sport department for clothes.   
"And this is all your fault, Cloud. That Moulin Rouge Costume Investment Plan ruined us and our wardrobe! I could never wear those frilly negligees and dresses to a party like this!" Tifa told Cloud.  
"Well, look on the bright side. Things could be worse. Cait Sith and Yuffie practically bought out the local Abercrombie and Fitch Sexwear Store," Cloud replied.  
"Yes, I always hated Yuffie in the first place, her and her thongs every Wednesday night---wait, I'm getting off the subject of us. What are we going to do? And I have absolutely NO jewelry!"  
"Tsk tsk, Tifa, I have the clothes down. Let's just go beat up the security guard at the local wedding store, and you can steal a bridesmaid dress and it could be whatever you want, and I'll steal two tuxedos, one for me to wear, and the other to frame Cid with."  
"I hope you're right---good, we should frame Cid. He ruined my extensively revealing gray tank top by spilling kool-aid on it. That was priceless!"   
Tifa and Cloud planned for the break-in at Boris and Helga's Wedding Boutique that night. All went well, and Cloud immediately stuffed the second tuxedo under Cid's door. However, this led to the next morning.  
  
"Cloud, I still need some jewelry to wear. I have no upscale bangles---and jewelry isn't exactly easy to steal!" Tifa told Cloud.  
"If the jewelry means so much to you, just borrow some from somebody," Cloud suggested.  
Tifa debated this issue, since the only person she knew with expensive jewelry was Scarlet. She gathered up the courage next morning to visit Scarlet and ask to borrow a necklace or bangle.  
"Darling---of course I will lend you some jewelry!" Scarlet greeted Tifa. Scarlet's face still had a nice, red handmark. However, Tifa suggested that the last time she slapped Scarlet, her slap knocked her senseless.  
"Choose one of these pieces," Scarlet held out a case filled with riches. Tifa chose a diamond bangle and a ruby ring to borrow.  
The party was to be held later that night, and Cloud and Tifa attended it in style indeed. On the way out, Kalm was enduring a heavy downpour, and Tifa slipped on the cobblestone road.  
"I'm okay...but...oh no...the bangle!" Tifa screamed as she realized Scarlet's diamond bangle was gone. The night ended up with useless searching and nothing being found.  
The next day, Tifa trudged over to Scarlet's place and delivered the ruby ring as well as the bad news.  
"Scarlet---oh my dear, I lost the diamond bangle in last night's storm surge!" Tifa told her, crying.  
"Oh, but my dear---" Scarlet started.  
"No! I vow that I will repay you for the bangle! It is my fault, and I will get it back!" Tifa said.  
"No, you don't, Tif---" Scarlet said, but was cut off by a fleeing Tifa.  
"Bye for now, Scarlet, I'm going to recover the funds to buy a new bangle!"   
Scarlet sighed. She never got to share her point of the story.  
  
The next week brought extensive fund raising for Scarlet's diamond bangle. Tifa managed the phone calls, and Cloud went door to door. After they accumulated a good seven thousand gil, Scarlet called Tifa.  
"Listen, my dear, the funds are not necessary---" Scarlet tried to tell her.  
Tifa stood with excitement. "Scarlet! We will give ou back the bangle tonight! Thanks to the townspeople, at least!"  
Tifa hung up and traveled to the local jewelry shop. The sign on the window said "Diamonds on sale! NO REFUNDS!"  
Tifa thought to herself, Who would want to refund diamonds?  
The jeweler found a close model for the diamond bangle, and Tifa payed her seven thousand gil, and traveled over to Scarlet's place.  
"Scarlet! I got the necklace back! It's a new one!" Tifa jumped around happily.  
Scarlet sighed. "Tifa, I tried to tell you this before, but you wouldn't listen. Now you MUST listen, et it is too late. That bangle had imitation diamonds. It is worthless---I bought it for twenty gil in Wall Market!"  
Tifa stared dumbfounded, and suddenly she realized all the week's past events--the generous townspeople, the money, the bangle, and most unfortuantely, the large sign on the jewelry shop's window---No refunds on diamonds.   



End file.
